Order of Pilgrims
Pilgrims are the Humans followers of Gizad. Pilgrims, while on their travels, are encouraged to take exacting measurements of their journey – recording distances between temples and surrounding natural features and available roads. Pilgrims are expert map-makers and will often update maps to note the change in terrain and political boundaries. Function Where as the majority of the Order of Grey Brothers are content to serve in their posts, some have opted to carry what they have learned out into the world to spread the teachings of Gizad and the healing arts to any who would learn. Those who chose to 'Take the Road' will often move between Priories, carrying messages and such between them but there are no real patterns to their movements. To facilitate their nomadic life, the Order of Grey Brothers have created a number of items which are freely given to the Pilgrims (and often to those who ask). The most common of which are Pilgrim's Journals and Pilgrim's Tea and Bread. *Pilgrim's Journal (a small journal with which the pilgrim can record their travels) *Pilgrim's Bread (a hardy bread suitable to sustain life when out on the road) *Pilgrim's Tea (a thick cube of dehydrated broth) These three items are quite common and every Priory keeps them in stock both for emergencies as well as for any wandering Pilgrim who might stop by for a few night's rest from the road. History Pilgrims are one of three sub-sects of the Order of Grey Brothers '. Not all members of the order travel but most are known for their constant work to bring hope, knowledge and healing to the world by serving as couriers, wandering scribes, historians, etc. See also the Priory system of Scholars founded under Brother Raymond of X and the 'Grey Brothers ' who are the librarians and record keepers founded under Brother Taryn of Y. Relations: Routinely a Pilgrim will visit Gizadi Temples or Priories while on their quest and allow their journals to be copied in exchange for a few days rest and access to the Temple’s own library. In this fashion, information held by one temple is passed on to others through the travel of Pilgrims. 'A Pilgrim in the village Though literacy is encouraged by the Gizadi, it has not become wide-spread amongst humanity. For thosewho can not write or read, Pilgrims become the mail couriers for personal messages between people of different villages. They will often write / record smal messages from someone in one village to be delivered to another person in a different village in their journeys. Usually the pilgrim will set themselves in a tavern adn meet with anyone who wishes to send a message. There is no fee for such a service and many Innkeepers are welcome of the added business the night that the Pilgrim is in town. Often they will offer the Pilgrim free lodgings for the night or two depending on how full they are knowing full-well that for so long as they are under their roof they will have more people stopping by to talk with them. Many young clerics of Gizad will be assigned as a messenger between three or more Priories and will stay over at various villages along their path to collect those 'letters' as well as offer free lessons to those who wish to learn but can not travel to a priory for proper schooling. Often, though no fee is charged, those receiving the lessons will offer the Pilgrims (there are usually always three in a group) a small gift in return for their services. The gifts range from a small bottole of ink, fresh quills or reeds for pens, dried fruits or nuts for their journey or even small loaves of Pilgrim's Bread. 'Travel' Pilgrims, for safety and ease, will often travel in groups of three. These groups will be conprised of a senior brother and one or two junior or novice brotehrs. They almost always travel on foot but a few have been known to employ the services of a pack mule or mule and cart. these items are usually donations to them for services above and beyond relaying messages or educating someone. Piligrims are, after all, Clerics of Gizad and can often heal the sick if it is the will of their god. Many times Inns and homes who welcome Pilgrims will carve a triduco (the triangular symbol of Gizad) into a fence post or doors as a sign that any of their order is welcome to seek shelter within their walls. Those places that have shown considerable hospitality to the pilgrims will often be given a crystal lamp that they can mount on their home so that Pilgrims and other travelers can see the path to warmth and shelter from far away. Known Pilgrims Character/Pilgrim See also: *Pilgrim's Journal *Pilgrim's Cloak *Pilgrim's Hammock *Pilgrim's Bread *Pilgrim's Tea *Pilgrim's Star *Pilgrim's Crook Category:Divine Title Category:Arness Lexicon Category:Order/Cleric Category:Order Category:Gizad